The Tale of Light and Dark
by Pandora'sDarkDreamer
Summary: What happens when the Goddesses decide to "Lay to Rest" the "Soul of the Hero" ? If the princess decides to barter with the Goddesses? This is the tale of the our hero and his twin. The tale of Dark and light. Follow them as they go on this journey through memories of their lifetimes. The big question. Will this be the last adventure? Read on to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Life is an endless cycle of souls,  
swirling along the path of the universe, being reborn,  
but never truly dying before being reborn again.  
As long as this cycle continues, we will never really die."  
― Ameila Wolfe

* * *

"The Soul of the Hero, huh" Hidden behind a veil of fog, the Goddess of Wisdom scowled, her eyes flashed with boredom hidden but behind was her disbelief. Disbelief that what lay before her was in fact the soul of the brave, brave hero; The hero that faced all the challenges before him, the hero who sacrificed and suffered so much. And yet he still fought on with his unbreakable spirit and his love for his country.

No, to the deity what lay before her was fragments of one soul. Neither complete nor lacking.

"Nayru,"

Her fellow goddess snapped at her, causing the deity to flinch on her throne.

"Do you doubt your sisters? Will you sincerely allow yourself to turn your head away? You are the goddess of wisdom, are you not?" The second goddess -the Goddess of Courage- said, her voice clear and courageous. " You should know that what you see is not inside!"

Nayru tried not to shake her head. She was misunderstood.

"Farore, you misunderstand. I am not judging on his appearance. I am merely thinking that his soul is uncanny."

"Nayru," The goddess of courage said " I don't see anything uncanny"

The addressed goddess replied with a giggle and was about to retaliate when-

"Settle down. Nayru. Farore. You two should all know better than squabbling over such a thing as that!" The last goddess boomed, voice strong.

"All life has its own power, and time... and of course, knowledge and courage. If their was something 'uncanny' about this soul then it shall fix itself." The two merely scoffed, their eyes looking far away.

Two boys sat beneath the fog above, where the goddesses held their council. The two of them both stared into their deep blue eyes, clasping one another's hands in a silent reverie. How nice it must be to be reunited again and maybe once again in their new life.

"Din, I suppose you are right. It is rather foolish of me and Farore. Let us however push the matter aside." The Goddess of Power nodded, her almost inaudible hmm of agreement went unnoticed. Farore however looked away, a scoff still adorning her features.

"Now, what should we do with the children? They have lived lifetimes, but now they were joined together as one. The dark and the light." As true as what the goddess said, the first twin-the older one-had dirty blond hair, and light fair skin. He had wide hands that had seen through a lot despite the form his soul took. Easily seen was the dark scar on his stomach, where the dark lord stabbed him in another lifetime.

While the other had dark wavy brown hair, he had a fairly tanned complexion and long lashes. He was looking intently at his other half, for they hardly seen each other in the past lifetimes, he gripped his brother tightly, afraid to let go. His blue eyes held a strange appearance, alternating from blue to red with such speed that the change was hardly seen.

Both were wearing a simple white tunic below were green baggy pants.

"Fellow sisters, I think that the hero has saved and relived his life for a long time. It may be time to let go."

"Yes Din, we must now reward him for his gallant efforts." Farore agreed

"Yes, we have put this soul through too much hardship. Let us create a new soul." Said Nayru.

"We thank you for your courage Hero"

The other two nodded in agreement, without another moment of consideration they sealed the fate of the two. Realizing their fate they looked longingly at the other, both silent. Closing their eyes tight, they awaited their impending doom, gripping each other tightly.

"STOP!"

The goddesses looked to the direction of the voice. Farore's mouth gaped slightly open, Din looked calm, while Nayru seemed rather shocked. Out of the mist a tall beautiful lady with brown hair and striking blue eyes strode into the area,her body bathed with a dim silver light. It was a soul. Nayru looked particularly shocked. "Zelda, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to save "The Souls of the Hero"." She said proudly, her chin up. Her eyes stared straight at the foggy mist where the goddesses hid.

"What would you give to save the hero's soul?"

"But Din-"

"Hush, sister. Let us hear the words of the princess."

"Yes, Nayru. I agree. Let us hear the words and see the extent of her power and courage!" Nayru swallowed hard as Farore took a stern look at her fellow. Clearly the Goddess of Courage and Power were utterly entertained by the sudden change of events, and secretly appalled by the courage that the Princess of Hyrule showed

"I shall give everything."

"Everything?"

Din cooed her voice flowing through the hallway.

"Everything..." Nayru whispered, the disbelief eminent in her voice. Farore looked on excitement in her face.

Zelda looked at the children, the light and the dark, their hands still clasped together. She came close and embraced the two, planting a kiss on both their foreheads.

"Everything, anything. Just as long as they are safe."

"Make sure you do not regret this," Farore uttered. Her face serious behind the veil.

Zelda nodded and a bright light engulfed them all briefly, showing the three goddesses in all of their splendor with their hands held aloft, different expressions on their veiled faces.

The hero and his twin still held each other, their separation inevitable as they stole a last glance at each other before the light disappeared, leaving only a faint shimmer and the low mumbles of the goddesses as they leaned back on their bejeweled thrones.

And as such their tale begun.

* * *

Had to fix the first paragraph... it seemed a bit awkward...

some questions to bring the brain to life!

1.) did Zelda say Souls of the Hero?

2.) How could Zelda just appear in that place?

3.) Why lay to rest the Soul of the Hero?

4.) Why is the Soul of the Hero reluctant to return to paradise?


	2. Chapter 1- What was stolen

Chapter 1  
What was stolen

~Ordon

The lone melody played through the rustle of the leaves and the roar of the wind; the melody was then joined by a silk-like voice that weaved through the already playing melody. Creating a beautiful harmony.

_"Pray_, _you tell me what bothers you._

_Will you allow me my passage?_

_Will I be stranded here all alone?_

_My love, I yearn for you._

_Answer me. Please._

_I need your embrace, your love._

_I pray that you finally give me affection._

_Pray, you tell me..."_

The voice faded away into silence.

Somewhere in the forest, a girl with skin like alabaster seemed to glow under the twinkling rays of the sun, dark blue eyes peeked out of the heavy eyelashes. She seemed like a goddess. What with her dark brown hair that fell in ringlets over her shoulder and the red lips that fell half open, as if she had been caught by surprise; her hand slightly caressed her chin. She wore a white dress that fell just before her knees, it was decorated with silver-threaded embroideries of lilies. Her sleeves were rolled high enough to reveal a thin, silver armlet decorated with a small diamond-like gem that sparkled. She stood above the shallow river, the water flowing past her feet.

What happened earlier was not what she expected. The sensation of her lips touching his hardly escaped her mind, the image sinking deeper and deeper into her memory and every time she even tried to remember the moment it grew even more vivid than the last time. She brought her hand down to her chest, folding it into a tight fist. The tears burnt at the edge of her eyes. Threatening to fall. How dare he take what was rightfully hers? And just expect her to forgive him that easily.

She had no choice however. He was gone. Far away. She had no choice but accept the fact, that her first kiss was stolen from her. Lief, her friend, had been recruited by the army of Hyrule to set off for battle against the neighboring kingdom. She had no assurance that she could even see him again, let alone reprimand him for his brashness. But, the kiss left her more confused with her feelings for him. Did she only see him as a friend? An aquaintance? A lover? The question lingered at the back of her mind, so did the memory of the faithful kiss. She stayed still for a moment, her tears forgotten.

As the wind blew again bringing with it a new song with all dilemmas forgotten she remembered her purpose for being in the forest. She came to collect water. The river water was clean, but not clean enough to be drunk, it was mostly used for the purpose of cleansing the body. In short for bathing and general washing, but why go this far for water? She took up the large clay pot that lay forgotten on the side of the river and walked deeper into water. When the water reached her knees she dunked the clay pot into the water, watching as it swirled into the pot. After deeming the pot full enough, she brought the now full pot to side of the river, struggling with the effort. Afterwards, she looked for the wagon which would serve as the transportation for the three pots that she brought.

Panting, she sat down besides the now-loaded-wagon finally remembering why Lief had come with her in the first place. Thinking of Lief, made her blush. The memory of the kiss flashing through her mind for the umpteenth time.

Damn Lief for leaving her so early, and in such an emotional state too.

(=-=)

"OI!"

The brunette looked up to see their resident songstress, Rema waving to her from up the tree. She smiled, putting down her luggage she waved back at Rema as the girl climbed down the tree.

"Ellie, do you need some help?"  
The songstress said as she dusted the dirt from her skirt. Her red hair that managed to tangle itself hung until her shoulder, green leaves and several twigs sticking out of her hair, her sun-kissed skin glistening with sweat from the 'strenuous' activity of climbing down from her 'high' perch. It made her look like some thorny rose wet with dew.

"Yeah..."

"Well, you looked like you were a horse from the way you walked!" Rema said with a chuckle. Her companion blushed at the embarrassment also from the image of her walking like a horse.

"Its alright El." Rema said as she took the other handle of the wagon and started pulling along with her friend, her brown eyes glittering with amusement. Her colleague however, was getting annoyed by the amount of nicknames her friend calls her.

"Just call me Ellen..."

"No worries Elds"

"Rema!"

The redhead just laughed and the both of them continued their journey towards the village.

* * *

~Lake Hylia

Link had to squint at the rod he was holding. It was quickly getting dark and his eyesight wasn't helping at all. Neither was his friend, Gene, who would constantly distract him with his big mouth. How Link longed for the end of the hours of work. Not that he hated his work (fishing is such a relaxing job), he was merely excited at the prospect of meeting a messenger of the General of the Hyrulian Army.

Oh wait. Gene was the who was excited not him. He was actually very, very anxious and not to mention nervous.

There was something he needed to keep secret and if it would be found out by a dog of the army then he would be doomed.

"Oi Link, Gene! Time to pack up!"

The deep voice of their employer boomed. He himself was a fisherman, but due to the hungry cats and thieves he had to guard his store. It wasn't a simple task. Cats tend to hurt for food.

Wiping what imaginary sweat he had from his brow Link stood up taking with him his bag of bait. The blonde sighed and looked at the lake. The purple-orange sky reflection shone on the waters surface. Truly, it was a sight to see. The youth sighed and started to walk away from the pier.

"Link! Wait!"

Gene called at his companion as he hurried to catch up. A few footsteps later and a couple of huffs Gene stood a few ways from Link. Now near his friend he struggled with his words.

"Thats it" Huff "I'm not" Huff "Fishing" Huff" "That far" Huff "Again."_  
_

Link spared a look at his tired friend who had a gang of freckles formed randomly over his face and chilly blue eyes that peeked under messy jet black hair that stood at awkward angles. For a man who pulled in a lot of fish and carried a lot of crates he easily got tired from running. Aging a year older than Link, Gene tended to be more childish than his friend. Yet Link found him a good person. And a good companion. Yes, you will get into a lot of trouble, but what's life life without challenge?

Regaining his breath Gene walked towards Link showing their 3-inch height difference, Link being the smaller one.

"You excited for the General?"

Link stopped the urge to roll his eyes at the conversation.

"You must be sick of it, but I hope we get recruited"

The youth turned towards Gene eyes blazing with the statement NO I DON'T WANT TO. His stare unnoticed they continued to walk towards their home.

Oh the disadvantages of being a mute.

(~*~)

The air was filled with the laughter of the General who was laughing at the poor joke that the Mayor gave.

Link could not help but sigh at this behavior. He was leaning at the entrance of the door to the Mayors' dinning room, waiting for a command from the Mayor. The Mayors' name was Paiden. He was a tall thin man and looked like a long fish. He was also quite considerate and had such bad humor, he liked to lead children down the right path and was the person who most of the time scolded the children for their behavior.

Paiden, was a simple man and did not like having servants attend to him and his homely needs. Unlike all the other Mayors in the kingdom he preferred to do chores himself and if he lacked time he would ask the townspeople. Of course they gladly accepted the request.

And that was why Link was currently in the Mayors house, filling in as the waiter for the time being.

"Link, could you please get the last course?"

Link nodded and went off to the kitchens.

City men and their many courses. Link soundlessly grumbled to himself.

Link returned to the kitchen on his arms a tray filled with a few plates of pastries and in the center a simple cake, made of fresh strawberries and apples.

He could practically see The Generals' eyes roll. Was he insulting the plain cooking of the town folk? The blonde looked straight into the eyes of the man, blue eyes staring into murky black ones. He failed to notice that he was about to bump into a chair and with a large thump and tinkling of china Link fell onto the floor. The youths' hands were bloodied and cut so were his legs and the baggy pants that he wore were cut through. His right arm however took the worst damage from when he used it to break the fall. It was a sad mistake. Shards of Glass stuck to his flesh and red blood oozed over it.

The morsels of food scattered around the room even reaching the open doorway.

"Clumsy kid. You should have looked where you were going!" The General spat his eyes filled with amusement at the young mans pain.

"General, excuse him." The Mayor said as he tried to help the poor boy stand. The General merely scoffed.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Green sparks started to appear at the cuts and it seemed to tie the skin together only leaving at thin oink scar. As if the cut had healed days ago. The shards of glass was pushed out of the flesh and the skin healed.

The Mayor and the General looked on in amazement.

Link could do magic.

Link didn't know what to do, he was speechless. He had promised himself that he wouldn't show it to anyone. All in fear that he would be discovered. To be discovered meant that he would have to enlist in the army that he so hated. He would lose his freedom. No sir, he had no intention of drawing blood; his friend did. What he wanted was peace and quiet and it wasn't his fault his dear friend believed otherwise.

He cursed to himself. He should have been more careful. He could've avoided the situation. Can't do nothing now though. Either escape or suffer.

"Link, y-you can do magic?"  
The mayor said, his face pale from shock and his mouth slightly agape. His boney finger pointed at the orphan. The general barked with laughter and a grin graced his lips. Clearly pleased with his latest finding. Probably a bag of shiny gold coins, or if the man was ambitious enough -a promotion.

The Magic users also known as the Magi where people who had a great deal of magic in them. They were very powerful but weak in defense. So after the great war the Magi grew thin. And now these people almost became legends and a thing of the past. So now, once you were found out as having even a tiny drop of magic you were whisked of to the city to be trained and you would be replaced with a big bag of gold.

Link would probably die on the battlefield. He didn't want that. He wanted nothing to do with the Magi.

"What's your name kid?" The general asked. Ignorant of Link's state. The mayor then answered in his steed.

"His name is Link."

"Link, it would be a pleasure if you joined the ranks of the Hyrulian Army. It would be such a pleasure. The King would be pleased."

The General drawled. Not even deciding to look at his "prize" who lay on the bloody floor.

But really, the act was useless. It was a command. A very impatient command. The General was probably already dreaming of his promotion.

Silence.

"Huh"

The General impatient called for his servant who in turn handed a scroll to the mayor.

"I expect the boy to be ready by tomorrow."

He then stood up and was about to leave the house when.

"Sir, could you be considerate enough to give him-"

The mayor was cut off by the glare. And Link who was currently looking down dazed in thought now looked up hope evident on his face.

The mayor gulped.

" Could you give him a day to give his goodbye?"

Links face fell.

The general barked in laughter.

"Of course. Anything for the new Magi."

The General then left.

Paiden obviously relieved sat back on his chair, when Link stood up a shard of glass in his hand. The mayor froze in fright. Was the lad going to kill himself?

Link raised the glass high above his head, and brought it down. The man shut his eyes when he heard scratching at the table then a loud bang on the door. On the table were the words:

"COWARD."

* * *

Hey, just updated the first chapter. Its been long. Anyway expect updates around 03-24,25,26,27,28,29-13 Thank you.

Review

Point out mistakes

Favorite

Follow.

Cheers!


End file.
